


A Secret Marriage 秘而不宣

by c4rdinal



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, POV Outsider, Secret Relationship, crack and fluff, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4rdinal/pseuds/c4rdinal
Summary: 杰克逊不过是名任职于哥谭韦恩企业的普通员工。他同每个普通哥谭市民一样听闻布鲁斯·韦恩最近同一位希望维持匿名身份的女士结了婚。然而杰克逊似乎是唯一一个无意中目击韦恩没完没了地和一个大都会记者调情的人，那记者名叫肯特。





	A Secret Marriage 秘而不宣

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Secret Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768246) by [GraySonOfGotham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham). 



 

_ “ 独家新闻，哥谭市民们。我们的城市王子布鲁斯 · 韦恩，曾连续 8 年被《哥谭时报》评为最富有魅力的黄金单身汉，终于步入婚姻殿堂！令人惊奇的是他的婚礼十分低调。这位声名狼藉的花花公子上周日在他父母留下的庄园内举行了一场安静的小型婚礼。然而，其中最为引人注目的部分仍秘而未宣：这位最终驯服布鲁斯 · 韦恩不再流连花丛的幸运女士究竟是谁？ ” _

_ 布鲁斯 · 韦恩的新娘不愿公开身份 _

_ 谁是布鲁斯 · 韦恩的新婚妻子？害羞或是感到耻辱？ _

_ BUZZFEED 新闻： 18 位可能是布鲁斯 · 韦恩新娘的前任女友 _

~

截止此刻，杰克逊在哥谭韦恩企业工作了八个月又两个星期零四天两个小时。布鲁斯 · 韦恩像一阵从蜜月度假地刮来的风轻快地走进办公楼层。

员工们立刻爆出一阵接二连三的吵嚷声，每个人都上前去祝贺这位新婚燕尔的顶头上司。杰克逊站在一旁注视这景象，韦恩脸上挂着一种近乎闪瞎人眼的笑容将恭维和道贺照单全收。

“ 恭喜您，韦恩先生！ ”

“ 噢谢谢你。 ”

“ 那位幸运女士是谁呢，韦恩先生？ ”

“ 问得不错，辛蒂，但我得保密。 ”

“ 喔喔，终于决定安稳过日子了，是吗？你们去哪里度的蜜月？ ”

“ 上星期我们去北极尝试了次潜水之旅。那可真不错，唯一的不足之处是有点冷。 ”

“ 她是个勇敢的姑娘，是不是？你真走运，韦恩先生。 ”

“ 我知道这事上自己有多幸运，为此我可不会再约任何人了。 ”

“ 我能看看你的戒指吗，韦恩先生？噢我的天，它好漂亮！这是白金吗？ ”

“ 准确来说是铂金 …”

“ 呃，韦恩先生。 ”

韦恩转过身，看到说话人时露出一个极富魅力的笑容，视线末端落在他的新秘书， _抱歉_ ，他的新任《星球日报》 “ 联络人 ” 身上。后者正摆着一副显然完全不开心的表情。大都会总部派他到此报道韦恩企业的哥谭办事处翻修情况，以及撰写一份宣传公司新项目的通稿。

杰克逊认为那大概又是一次韦恩和董事会决策层之间的 “ 权力运动 ” 。

“ 是你，肯特！你的文章写得如何？已经完稿了吗？ ”

“ 周四和周五我请假了，韦恩先生，家里有些紧急的私事。 ”

韦恩夸张地拍了一下前额。 “ 噢对， _我怎么忘了_ ！你可以再请多几天去处理完。 ” 他朝肯特眨了眨眼， “ 我可不像你另一个老板那么不讲情面，对不对？ ”

“ 是的，韦恩先生。 ”

韦恩满脸笑容地抬手环住肯特格外宽阔的肩膀。肯特差点蹦起来，弓起背整个身子都缩下去一点，似乎为韦恩投注在他身上的注意力分外紧张。韦恩像是完全没注意到。杰克逊朝天花板翻了翻眼睛。韦恩向来神经粗得很。

“ 你说话可真甜，肯特。 ” 韦恩说， “ 你看这主意怎么样，既然你为私事不得已请了假，那我们今天何不一起吃顿午餐？我可以给你的文章多说点料。 ”

“ 噢，呃，好的，我猜可以吧。 ”

韦恩笑起来，用力拍了拍肯特的胸口。 “ 没必要这么紧绷绷的，肯特。 ” 他举起左手摇了摇手指。 “ 我已经结婚了，记得吗？ ”

“ 是的。 ” 肯特重重吞咽了一下。 “ 恭喜你，韦恩先生。 ”

韦恩朝后退开。 “ 多谢。请便吧，肯特，我可不能一直占用你的时间。 ”

肯特点了点头，面色窘迫动作僵硬地转过身。他们擦肩而过，韦恩翻起手掌拍上他的屁股。肯特的脸立刻红了。韦恩颇为开怀地笑起来。

杰克逊侧过脸，不忍再看这令人不适的场景。结了婚的韦恩仍旧本性不改：目光轻浮，举止毫不端正，言语充满暗示。

肯特走进电梯。这可怜的家伙被搞得又尴尬又局促，彻底忘了开头想找韦恩说的话。杰克逊很同情他。如果他是个女记者，恐怕情况只会更糟。

~

几天后他们在打印室偶然相遇。

“ 哈啰，肯特。你的名字是肯特对吧？ ”

记者抬起眼，用手扶了扶眼镜。 “ 呃，是的，没错。 ” 他回答， “ 你是 …… 杰基，是吗？ ”

杰克逊眉毛拧在一起。 “ 抱歉，什么？ ”

“ 天啊，我说错了吗？ ” 肯特磕绊道， “ 对不起，布 —— 韦恩先生叫你杰基，所以我以为 ——”

“ 韦恩管我叫 _杰基_ ？ ”

“ 呃 …”

杰克逊撇了撇嘴。 “ 管他呢。我只想说我真的很同情你，哥们。每天都得绕着韦恩打转。 ” 他皱起眉头。 “ 一定很难熬。 ”

“ 其实，他不是 —— 我是说他也没那么坏。 ” 肯特安静道， “ 当然他是有点 … 吵 …… 和举止不妥，但是 ——”

“ 不是这些，我说的是那些性骚扰。 ”

“ 性 —— 性骚扰？ ” 肯特结结巴巴地重复了一遍， “ 呃我不觉得 ——”

“ 那家伙前几天拍了你的屁股，肯特！ ”

“ 那只是 … 他的习惯动作。 ” 肯特续道，耳朵尖慢慢变红了。 “ 我不觉得他是故意的。 ”

杰克逊厌恶地哼了一声。 “ 你应该叫司法部门知道这事。告他或者别的什么。他已经 _结婚_ 了，你知道的。你不觉得那很 …… 可疑吗？朋友，他的妻子多可怜啊。 ”

肯特喉咙里发出诡异的一声。

“ 你没事吧，哥们？ ” 杰克逊问道。

“ 是 —— 是的，我没事。 ” 肯特噎住似的硬挤出来一句， “ 抱歉，杰基 —— 杰克逊，我刚刚想起来我家里的烤箱没关。 ”

杰克逊望着肯特一阵风似的跑出去，沉重地叹了口气。 “ 可怜家伙。 ” 他嘟囔道。

他看向打印机。一部手机搁在那上面，杰克逊拿起来按亮屏幕，这应该是肯特的东西。

锁屏壁纸是两只狗狗的照片。一条白色的大只拉布拉多和一条黑色的大丹犬正相互依偎着蜷在烧得正旺的壁炉前。前景里一张红色的格纹毯子覆盖在两双纠缠在一起的长腿上，任何人都不会认错，那是两双男性的腿。

还有那两只交叠着的手掌。杰克逊眯着眼使劲盯了会儿屏幕，他相当肯定那两只手也是男人的。唔，他不知道肯特的性向是偏向这一边的。不过这某种程度上解释了为什么他对韦恩的调情显得那么不自在。

杰克逊从打印室一路找到空荡荡的大厅，思索着肯特可能朝哪个方向去了。

他找了好几个楼层，到处都没有那记者的影子。五分钟后，杰克逊决定将手机交给韦恩真正的秘书，她见到肯特的机会要比杰克逊自己多很多。

然而，如同他向来倒霉的命运，秘书这天刚好出门去了。

“ 杰基！是你吗？ ”

杰克逊磨着牙转过身。 “ 是我，韦恩先生。 ”

“ 你在这里做什么？ ” 韦恩双手插在口袋里慢慢踱向他，神情像在说他知道某些杰克逊不了解的事。杰克逊真不喜欢这样。

“ 我在找肯特，先生。 ”

“ 他今天已经回去了。 ” 韦恩回答。

杰克逊皱起眉毛。肯特五分钟前才刚刚从他面前消失，他完全不明白韦恩是怎么在这么短时间内获悉他的动向，尤其肯特的手机还在杰克逊手里。

“ 他把手机落下了。 ” 杰克逊说。

韦恩嘴角的弧度扩大了一点。 “ 我可以帮你交给他。 ” 他说。

杰克逊凝视着他伸在半空中的手，缓慢地将手机放了进去。 “ 好的，没问题。谢谢，韦恩先生。 ”

韦恩按了一下主控制键点亮屏幕，低头看了一眼锁屏，小声笑起来。然后他把手机塞进口袋。 “ 多谢你，杰基。 ”

杰克逊快步离开，没忍住冲韦恩的背影狠狠瞪了一眼。

~

“ 你的领带很 _好看_ ，很衬你。 ”

杰克逊的脚在转角处僵住。一阵悚然的战栗爬过他脊柱。他认得那声音，它属于布鲁斯 · 韦恩。

“ 布鲁斯，我认真的，拜托 —— 停下，别这样 —— 别 ——”

操。这声音是肯特的。

杰克逊紧贴着墙壁，几乎不敢继续呼吸。走廊传来鞋底拖曳的动静，接着是一声有什么撞在墙壁上的重响。

“ 唔 … 那么你今天就不该戴这条领带，克拉克。看看你，这就像是一道菜在说他准备好被享用了。 ” 韦恩低声笑道。

杰克逊的手指朝里圈成拳头。这很糟糕，真的，真的太糟糕了。韦恩有个 _妻子_ ，而他还和肯特搞 _外遇_ ？这就是肯特被指派来给翻修写文章的原因？好方便韦恩在不被妻子怀疑的情况下更方便地出轨？

杰克逊感到一阵恶心。

“ 布鲁斯 ……” 肯特在喘息，声音高而嘶哑。

“ 嘘 …… 小声点。 ” 韦恩极低地说道， “ 当然，除非你想被人听到我们在做什么。噢，你 _真的想_ ，是不是？ ”

杰克逊没再听下去。他告诉经理自己很不舒服，然后他早退回家去了。

~

第二天杰克逊没有去上班。他一整天都待在家里看片，试图喝空自己的酒柜。他用尽所有能转移注意力的方法以忘记前一天他听到的事，但它始终不肯离开他的脑海。

他早知道布鲁斯 · 韦恩非常轻浮，从不在意所谓社会道德教条。但他一直认为至少这人维持着最低限度的正派，不会在结婚三个星期后就瞒着妻子和别人上床！

整件事叫杰克逊感觉作呕。他承认自己或许不是世界上最诚实坦率的人，但要是他结了婚，他绝对会珍惜自己的妻子直到最后一刻。不论布鲁斯 · 韦恩的妻子究竟是谁，她值得更好的人生。

此时正值午后，杰克逊怒气冲冲，愤懑不已。他在书桌前坐下来，开始写一份离职报告。

~

两天后，杰克逊回到公司将离职报告交给部门经理。随后，他被叫到顶层的首席执行官办公室。杰克逊对韦恩想和自己谈什么毫无头绪，但他依然拖着沉重的步伐走进顶楼大厅。

“ 请进。 ” 韦恩的声音从厚实的门板后方传出来，闷闷地应答杰克逊的敲门。

杰克逊走了进去。 “ 你有话对我说是吗，先生？ ”

韦恩将搭在桌上的两条腿放下去，脸上显现出一个亲切的微笑。 “ 没错。杰基，坐吧，快坐。 ” 他指了指桃花心木办公桌前的其中一张椅子。

杰克逊坐下来，双手叠起来放在大腿内侧，试着不对韦恩露出过分敌意的表情。他两片嘴唇紧紧抿着，眼睛注视着办公桌上的牛顿摆装饰。

“ 我听说你想辞职。 ” 韦恩开口， “ 这决定显得有点太仓促了。要是我没记错，你面试时可是想要这职位想得要命。 ”

杰克逊咕哝一声。他不清楚韦恩如何获知他面试时的情况，但最近几天这位哥谭富翁令他惊讶的地方越来越多了。 “ 我觉得我的事业需要一些改变。 ”

“ 哦？比如？ ” 韦恩问道。

杰克逊耸了耸肩。

韦恩笑起来。 “ 说说看啊，杰基。我没打算逗你，我是诚心的，仅仅是一点好奇心。你可以讲给我。 ”

杰克逊含糊着回答： “ 我还没决定。但我确实想做点别的。 ”

“ 那么我相信你明白如果你的小小 … 尝试没能成功，原本的工作不会一直等着你回来。 ”

“ 我很清楚，先生。 ” 杰克逊回答。

“ 这事我帮不上忙。我很遗憾你要离开，杰基。 ”

“ 杰克逊。 ”

“ 不好意思？ ” 韦恩扬起一道眉毛。

“ 杰克逊，我的名字不是杰基。 ”

韦恩眨了好几下眼，嘴角噙着的笑容延伸开一些。 “ 当然，是我记错了， _杰克逊_ 。你想留下用午餐吗？我点了两份外送，但是，唉，我的午餐伙伴今天放了我鸽子。 ”

“ 你的午餐伙伴是谁呢？ ” 杰克逊问道，胃里由于恶心搅成一团，搞得他想吐。他觉得自己已经知道答案。

“ 肯特先生，当然了。 ”

杰克逊不由自主嘲弄地哼了一声。他连忙牢牢闭起嘴巴，端坐着一动不动。

“…… 对不起，有什么问题吗？ ”

杰克逊咬着牙槽朝下望着自己的大腿。他真想冲着韦恩大吼出声。 “ 没 …… 没什么，先生，我很抱歉。 ”

“ 不不，我想听听看你在想什么。 ” 韦恩的语调不同以往。仍旧轻快，漫不经心，但没能掩盖其中隐约的冷淡。

“ 真的没什么，韦恩先生。我只是想清清嗓子。 ”

“ 杰克逊 …”

杰克逊深深呼吸。有什么比这更糟的事？至少他不必余生都心怀韦恩肮脏的秘密活在罪恶的阴云之下。

“ 我知道你瞒着妻子出轨。 ” 他咬牙说道。

韦恩沉默了整整五秒钟。 “ 抱歉，你说 _什么_ ？ ” 他说， “ 我不太明白你是什么意思。 ”

杰克逊猛地抬起头，怒火近乎将他吞没。 “ 别装傻！我听到你在走廊跟 —— 跟克拉克 · 肯特干的勾当！ ”

韦恩盯着他，脑袋慢慢转过去由上而下扫视他一番。这富翁顶着一副扑克脸，叫谁都猜不透他脑子里想的东西。

而后，韦恩温和地笑起来，逐渐转成一种很尽兴的大笑。 “ 这就是原因？ ”

“ 什么？ ” 杰克逊低吼。

“ 你坐下之后就一直表现得古里古怪。你觉得我瞒着自己的配偶和肯特外遇？ ”

“ 对。 ”

韦恩低笑着继续说下去。 “ 杰克逊，你是个很不错的人，诚实，并且 … 正直？ ”

杰克逊磨着口腔内侧的牙床。真不知道韦恩接下去要搞什么鬼。

韦恩沉沉叹息一声。 “ 唔，我猜他不会喜欢我这么做的，但克拉克肯定能理解。 ” 他冲杰克逊微笑， “ 你得知道，要是你把我告诉你的事卖给新闻媒体，第一他们大概率根本不相信，第二我会彻底毁掉你的事业。 ” 他饶有兴致地说。

韦恩将双手合在一起。 “ 现在，让我来告诉你关于克拉克 · 肯特的真相。 ”

杰克逊拼命忍耐才没有一把拍上面前的书桌。 “ 我不想听你们是怎么搞起来的，我不在乎你要怎么澄清你自己！你们做的事根本不对，而且你自己知道这点！ ”

他站起身迈向办公室的门，握住把手用力甩开，然后直直地撞到了某个人身上。杰克逊朝后踉跄几步，望向门外的不速之客。是肯特，话题的中心，像被召唤来似的。

肯特睁大双眼，先是看着杰克逊，再看向韦恩。 “ 呃，对不起，我打扰你们了吗？ ”

“ 啊，多棒的出现时机。克拉克，进来待会儿。杰克逊，拜托关上门再坐回来，谢谢。 ”

杰克逊只得狠狠地关上门，走回原位把自己 _摔_ 进座位里。

“ 发生了什么 …… ？ ” 肯特十分不解地问。

韦恩挑着嘴角忽略了他的提问。 “ 你找见了吗？ ” 肯特举起一个钥匙圈作为回答。 “ 在我的椅子上？我告诉过你它肯定在我的椅子上。以及，你带了我的午餐吧？ ”

肯特翻了一下眼睛，将纸袋放到办公桌上，又把钥匙扔给他。韦恩把食物袋推向杰克逊。杰克逊瞪着它，手指纹丝不动。

“ 好的。克拉克，这间办公室里有一位了不起的侦探。 ” 韦恩一本正经地说，只除了嗓音里的笑意快漏出来了。 “ 杰克逊先生认为他发现了我们之间遮遮掩掩的可耻勾当。 ”

肯特转过身看了看杰克逊。 “ 嗯？你在说什么？ ” 他迷惑地问韦恩。此刻他一点也不口吃了，而且看上去不像平常那样束手束脚。

“ 我听到你们在走廊搞到一起。 ” 杰克逊平板地说。

肯特的眼睛在镜片后面睁大，双颊迅速变红了。 “ 我的天啊，对不起，我告诉过他那主意坏透了但是他根本不听我真的很抱歉你听到那么不得体的声音！ ”

韦恩闷声笑起来。 “ 那甚至不是最棒的部分，克拉克，他认为我瞒着自己的配偶和你外遇。 ”

肯特停下一股脑的道歉，嘴巴空白地张开了几秒钟，又干巴巴地合起来。 “ 噢。 ” 他说。

“ 噢，就没了？ ” 杰克逊厉声道， “ 你不会也觉得那没所谓吧？！ ”

肯特的喉咙突然迸发出一连串笑声。 “ 杰克逊，天啊，你想错了。我没有 —— 我不觉得出轨没问题，我认为那完全是错误的，相信我，但是 ……” 他又噗嗤笑出来。

“ _什么_ ？ ” 杰克逊再次怒吼。

韦恩举起那只戴着婚戒的手。 “ 杰克逊， ” 他近似和蔼体贴地说， “ 克拉克和我已经结婚了。 ”

接下去的几秒钟杰克逊都没能消化这句话。然后，他明白过来。杰克逊震惊得差点栽倒在地。 “ 你和他 —— 等等，但是 —— 我以为 ——”

“ 我们不希望媒体公开这件事，克拉克的工作需要他避开过多关注。 ” 韦恩解释道， “ 我把他调到这只是为了烦他。 ”

一阵寂静蔓延在办公室中。肯特和韦恩都充满期盼地望着杰克逊。而杰克逊一个字也说不出来。

“ 我觉得你把他吓得精神失常了。 ” 克拉克悄悄说。

“ 上帝啊，别是真的。 ” 韦恩同样悄悄说， “ 跟司法部门解释这过程会麻烦到死。 ”

杰克逊则 —— 杰克逊在离职前的每一天都倒数还要忍受多久韦恩企业发疯的总裁和他同等水平发疯的丈夫。

 

END


End file.
